ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kouji Senoo
Kouji Senoo is the father of Aiko Senoo, and the husband of Atsuko Senoo. Bio He gained custody of Aiko after his and Atsuko's divorce. He works as a taxi driver. Personality Kouji is much like Aiko. He is brash, very talkative and says what he feels. Most likely because Taxi drivers often make conversation with the person their driving around. He doesn't seem to mind his job, but he is often very tired because of it. He feels bad that he can't be with Aiko a lot, and often worries over her (such as in episode three when he thought she was being bullied.) He is also very proud of Ai-chan, as shown by the final Dokkan episode where he had to be physically restrained by Atsuko. He is also apparently good at every sport, minus swimming. And he's a pretty good cook, the rare times he actually gets to it before falling asleep or Aiko making him relax so she can do it. Appearence Aiko seems to resemble her dad most. As they both have blue hair and eyes. His hair is very short with a small tuft of bangs/fringe sticking up near the center. He, Like Aiko and Atsuko, is somewhat tanned. Kouji dresses in a suit and tie attire. A plain white dress shirt with a breast pocket. A dark green, blue colored tie usually loosely worn. He also wears light green jeans and black slip-on shoes. Kouji was also seen, during the final episode of dokkan wearing a dark blue and black Kimono (See below.) and apparently has a jacket and taxi drivers hat, however, both are rarely shown on. But he is seen to be picking them up, or putting them down when going to or coming from work. Family Aiko He was given Aiko in the custody and has a very close relationship with his daughter. When he was set up on a date, Aiko didn't like it and tried to sabotage it. Revealing some personal information regarding her father. But when she admitted that she didn't like him dating other women, he apologized. They often banter and make jokes towards each other. Atsuko They were divorced, but during the final seasons of the series, they were shown to start seeing each other a bit more now after it was revealed Aiko was making visits in private. At the end of dokkan, they got back together and moved back to Osaka. Ojamajo Doremi 16 When Atsuko got her new job in Misora, the family moved back where he took a job as a Taxi Driver under Tamaki's father's company. Trivia *The girls resemble their moms the most, while Aiko resembles her dad the most. *He was the only parent cloned with magic. *The only dad who doesn't have to travel far away (all the others have jobs that make them leave for days at a time) as taxi drivers only work so far away and each has their own stationed areas. Screenshots PDVD_029 (1).JPG OD-EP34-16.png OD-EP23-18.png OD-EP3-45.png 04.38.07.JPG OD-EP47-33.png 04.07.04.JPG 04.38.04.JPG 04.38.05.JPG Kouji and Atsuko.png Category:Adults Category:Male Category:Parent Category:Characters Category:Side Character Category:Senoo Family